love or pride
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: Historic AU de la serie empress Ki: "Hay veces en que el destino de los padres sigue a los hijos y al encontrarlo deben o hacerle frente o aceptarlo" ¿Podran nuestros protagonistas hacerlo? y si es asi, ¿Que eligiran el amor o el orgullo? si quieres saberlo lee esta atrapante historia... fic anteriror a "Nyang otra vez", puede leerse en forma independiente rating t con posibleM


_ Todo pertenece a la MBC y sus autores excepto los personajes que no conozcan_

* * *

_Primer mes del reinado del Emperador zhaozong temur khan_

_Mes del caballo*_

Esa noche aquella dama vestida de blanco*, no pudo evitar llorar mientras escribía en aquel pergamino aquellas breves líneas que de esta forma rezaban:

_De tristeza son las lágrimas que derramo, el cielo me reclama, las nubes lloran pues me quieren allí arriba. _

_Mi khan me llama y así es como ahora me marcho, a la espera de que cumplas tu promesa._

_Larga vida a ti y zhaozong temur khan._

_Larga vida a la casa de Borgjin.*_

Luego de escribir aquello dijo dirigiéndose a un eunuco a la vez que le entregaba lo escrito por su mano doblado prolijamente:

-Me retiraré a mis oraciones, que nadie me moleste jefe de eunucos y además Dokman entrégale esto al príncipe heredero solo el pude saber lo que he escrito aquí, ¿entendido?.

A lo que él le respondió para después dirigirle una profunda reverencia al momento en que ella abandonaba sus cámaras a la vez que en la lejanía oía como el cielo auguraba una pronta tormenta siendo recién entonces cuando se dirigió a hacer lo propio.

-Sí, así se hará emperatriz viuda.

* * *

_Estepas de china_

_30 años antes *_

_Decimo segundo año de reinado del Emperador wuizong temur khan * _

_Año del Gallo- Comienzo del invierno_

Ese día en particular Ayu estaba feliz ya que sería su primer día de cacería o al menos el primero en que participaría de una real, además era un buen momento según su padre para practicar sus progresos con la flecha corta.

Practicaba esa disciplina desde los cuatro años y esperaba dominarla para cuando contara con siete años, por los dicho por su madre tardaría al menos un año más en dominarla completamente.

Ese era el tercer día de caza con motivo de su quinto cumpleaños, por el cual dos días antes su madre le había entregado "El Ki", aquel colgante compuesto por una pareja de anillos de plata grabados con caracteres muy antiguos y que perteneciera a la familia de ella desde tiempos inmemoriales .

En aquel momento se encontraba, en compañía de sus padres, en la búsqueda de algún animal para darle caza fue así que vio un cervatillo y le lanzo una flecha que por poco lo atraviesa de no ser por la inclinación de su arco que la envió aun mas lejos de lo esperado espantando al animal, ante lo que el niño aprovechando el descuido de la dama de la corte que lo cuidaba descendió de su poni y fue en busca de su flecha adentrándose en el pastizal y cuando ya la tenía entre sus dedos dispuesto a regresar al camino dos brazos lo apresaron y profirió un grito , pero fue silenciado por su captor a quien acertadamente mordió pudiendo así escapar pero cuando quiso mirar el camino por poco cae a un barranco; mas para su suerte sus padres alertados por su grito habían llegado al encuentro de él y de su captor, en ese momento el pensó que se salvaría no faltando mucho para volver a estar en brazos de su madre.

Sin embargo todo sucedió muy rápido su captor tras subir a un caballo y tras darle alcance lo tomo del cuello y en lo que para él fue un instante tras mediar unas palabras frente a los ojos de sus padres lo arrojo al vacio, escapando luego casi instantáneamente, siendo la única palabra que pudo escucharse en el bosque el grito desesperado del príncipe quien dijo:

- ¡Eomma!.*-Para luego ser silenciado por el choque del cuerpo con las aguas embravecidas del rio.

Ante eso Nyang sintió que el mundo se le desmoronaba en mil pedazos todo lo que había construido, todo se destruía ante sus ojos, otra vez por mano de Hyong bin soo y no pudo más que clamar el nombre de su hijo a la vez que corría al precipicio, añorando que aquello hubiera sido solo una ilusión de sus ojos, pero no había ni rastro del cuerpo del niño y de no haber sido porque los brazos del emperador la detuvieron se hubiera lanzado sin dudarlo ni un instante sin embargo en ese momento se desplomo y en un acto desesperado mirando el precipicio dijo cual plegaria:

-Un día pagaras por todo lo que le has hecho a mi padre, a mis amigas, a mi hijo, a la dama Park y a mí Bin Soo, ese día yo estaré allí para verlo.

Al oír aquello él la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda tomando a la vez sus manos entre las suyas y así fue que mientras lágrimas de dolor caían por sus mejillas él le dijo al oído de forma en que solo ella pudiera escucharlo mirando el vacio con ojos llenos de rabia e impotencia:

-Ese día llegara, a su debido tiempo me encargare de ello, hare que suplique morir, no solo por haber lastimado a tantas personas sino sobre todo porque fue el que de ti hizo fluir un rio de lágrimas y eso no puedo permitirlo, tus lagrimas solo están destinadas a mi tu eres mi mujer la mujer del Gran Khan solo debes guardar el llanto para mí y si no es así solo yo puedo ver tus lagrimas ¿Entendido?.

Nunca lo había oído hablar de forma tan seria, pero sin saber porque quizás por el tono en su voz o la forma en que la tomaba prisionera entre sus brazos es que no le quedo duda de que, él era un nieto de Genghis Khan Temujin, de la casa de Borgjin.

Y así es como con aquella certeza pero aun con la voz quebrada le dijo:

-Si, Pyeha.*

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias**

_zhaozong temur khan: _nombre o titulo dado al emperador Ayushiridara_/ wuizong temur khan_: titulo delpadre de Ayushiridara (Tae- whan en "Empress Ki")_/ mes del caballo: _corresponde al mes de junio en el horóscopo chino_/_ _vestida de blanco_: vestida de luto el luto en oriente se viste con prendas de blanco/_ Larga vida a la casa de Borgjin: _se hace referencia al a casa o clan de Genghis KhanTemujin_/Eomma: _significa mamá en coreano(mantengo el idioma coreano para que no se pierdan con respecto al Drama)_/Pyeha: _significa su majestad en coreano.


End file.
